<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 27 - Death by CasGetYourShotgun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407089">Day 27 - Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun'>CasGetYourShotgun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1Day1Newmann [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1day1newmann, Dissection, Gen, Newton Geiszler Recovery Arc, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Three-Sentence Ficlet, this was supposed to be newmann and I apologise for the lack of hermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands shook at first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1Day1Newmann [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 27 - Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a direct sequel to Day 5, and I apologise profusely for how off-topic I got.</p><p>Again, The Dismemberment Song is a good musical accompaniment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hands had been shaking at first, as they made the first incisions, but it became easier and easier over the course of the procedure. Pieces are shipped out to various researchers, cross-sections are made for light microscopy, thicker chunks for electron microscopy, and soon enough he's broken down the thing on the table, dismantled it with a purpose and resolve he hasn't felt in years.</p><p>Alice is dead, and Newton Geiszler is alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>